nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Yutaka Takanashi
photographe japonais, né en 1935 à Tôkyô. Biographie Yutaka Takanashi est né le 6 février 1935 à Shirogane-chō, Ushigome, aujourd'hui Shinjuku. En 1943, sa famille est évacuée à Saitama. En 1953, il termine ses études à la Tokyo Metropolitan Aoyama High School et rentre au département Photographie de l'Université. Il reçoit alors son premier appareil photo, un Canon IVSb. Il remporte dès 1956 un premier prix décerné par le magasine Sankei Camera. Il obtient son diplôme universitaire en 1957, mais il cherche en vain à intégrer comme photagraphe des organes de presse. Il travaille dans le laboratoire du photographe Osamu Yagi ( 八木治 ). De 1959 à 1961, il complète sa formation en étudiant le design à la Kuwasawa Design School En mai 1960, il réalise sa première exposition solo "Somethin' Else", à la galerie Ginza Garō, constituée de vue de Tokyo en noir et blanc. En 1961, il rejoint le Nippon Design Center pour lequel il réalise des photographies sur commande; il se marie avec Reiko Mizoguchi. Yutaka Takanashi est co-fondateur du légendaire magazine PROVOKE en 1968. Revue trimestrielle, Provoke veut apporter un matériau artistique capable de guider la pensée. Selon les fondateurs, les mots avaient perdu leur sens et la force de décrire la réalité. Ce rôle revenait donc aux photographes qui devaient prendre le relais sur le langage. Les images devaient avoir la priorité et même remplacer le langage. Les théories artistiques du groupe Provoke ont permis à une nouvelle génération de photographes de rompre avec les conventions. Il publie en 1974 Toshi-e (« Vers la ville ») un des livres phares de ce mouvement de redéfinition du langage photographique au profit d’une expression plus brute et instinctive du réel. Son travail est alors en noir et blanc, flou, surexposé, expressionniste. Initiée un an après la publication de Toshi-e, la série Machi (Ville) rompt radicalement avec le style flou, contrasté et expressionniste des années Provoke. Yutaka Takanashi se concentre désormais sur l’un des quartiers les plus anciens de Tokyo, Shitamachi, où le monde traditionnel est peu à peu envahi par les signes de la modernité. Pour témoigner de cette disparition programmée, il réalise des portraits d’intérieurs et d’extérieurs, vides de toute présence humaine, en couleur, à la chambre 4x5 pouces, (souvent avec un temps de pose de 20 minutes). Au milieu des produits ancestraux et des épices des boutiques apparaissent les boîtes de Kleenex et les bouteilles de Coca. Dans une vieille baraque en bois est installé un photomaton. En 1970 Takanashi quitte le Japan Design Center. La série qui apparaitra partiellement dans le magazine Asahi Camera à partir de 1975, fera l’objet d’un livre « Machi » publié en 1977 par The Asahi Shinbun. Il enseigne à la Tokyo Zokei University de 1980 à 2000 Depuis 1992, Takanashi, et Yûtokutaishi Akiyama travaille au sein du groupe '' Raika Dōmei''. En 1993, sa carrière obtient sa consécration en obtenant le Prix Higashikawa, plus haute récompense japonaise pour un photographe. Photographier pour Yutaka Takanashi est le moyen de « marquer la fin, de conclure » : « Face à un paysage, le photographe se tient totalement libre : libre de s’y confronter, de s’y absorber, de le détruire, de le reconstruire et puis de le révéler ». Expositions (sélection) * "Somethin' Else".　Ginza Garō (Ginza, Tokyo), 1960. * "Hyōteki" (標的, Target).　Ginza Garō (Ginza, Tokyo), 1962. * "Tenshi kikō" (天使紀行, White Houri).　Wako (Ginza, Tokyo), 1974. * "Machi" (町, Town).　Minolta Photo Space (Tokyo), 1978. * "Jinzō" (人像, Human Images).　Minolta Photo Space (Osaka), 1979. * "Tōkyōjin 1978–1982" (東京人 1978～1982) / "Tokyoites 1978–1982".　Olympus Gallery (Tokyo), 1982. * "Jinzō II" (人像Ⅱ, Human Images II).　Minolta Photo Space (Tokyo), 1986. * "Tokyo-jin 1978–1983". Espace Japon (Paris), 1986. * "Miyako no kao: 1986–1988" (都の貌 1986～1988) / "Visages of a Metropolis 1986–1988". Inax Gallery 2 (Kyōbashi, Tokyo), 1988. * "Sorezore no machi" (それぞれの街) / "Each Town". Setagaya Art Museum (Setagaya, Tokyo), 1988. * "Magajīn" (マガジーン) / "Magazine". Ginza Canon Salon (Tokyo), 1988. * "Toshi e/kara ten" (都市へ・から展, Towards/from the City). Frog (Tokyo), 1989. * "Hatsukuni" (初国) / "Pre-landscape". Minolta Photo Space (Tokyo), 1992. * "Tōkyō Ginza sandaiki" (東京・銀座三代記, Three Generations, Ginza, Tokyo). Gallery Art-Graph (Tokyo), 1995. One exhibition in a series of three, the other exhibitors being Shigeichi Nagano and Osamu Kanemura. * "Shikku suru shashinka: Takanashi Yutaka 'hōhōron' no kanata e, ten" (疾駆する写真家高梨豊〈方法論〉の彼方ヘ、展, A rushing photographer, Yutaka Takanashi: Going beyond methodology). Guardian Garden (Tokyo), 1996. * "Takanashi Yutaka gyararī" (高梨豊ギャラリー) / "Yutaka Takanashi Gallery". Canon Makuhara Wonder Museum (Chiba City), 1999. * "Interlude". Art Gallery C-Square, Chukyo University (Nagoya), 2000. * "Tōkyō Zōkei Daigaku taishoku kinen shashin-kōza-ten: Takanashi Yutaka 'Shashin, hito ni yotte'" (東京造形大学退職記念写真講座展 高梨豊「写真、人によって」). Tokyo Zokei University Yokoyama Memorial Manzù Art Museum (Hachiōji, Tokyo), 2000. * "Chimeiron" (地名論) / "Genius Loci, Tokyo". Konica Plaza (Tokyo), 2000. * "Windscape — shasō kara" (Windscape — 車窓から). Visual Arts Gallery (Osaka), * "Warera no emono wa itteki no hikari" (我らの獲物は一滴の光, Our Target is a Drop of Light). Photographers' Gallery (Shinjuku, Tokyo), 2003. * "Wind Scape". Shoo Museum of the Arts (Shōō, Okayama), 2003. * "Nostalghia". Photographers' Gallery (Shinjuku, Tokyo), 2004. * "Hatsukuni" (初国) / "Pre-landscape". Shadai Gallery (Tokyo Polytechnic University, Nakano, Tokyo), 2006. * "Barabara ni natta karada" (ばらばらになった身体) / "Body in Pieces". Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo, 2006. * "Kakoi machi" (囲市). Canon Gallery S (Minato, Tokyo), 2007. * "Takanashi Yutaka: Hikari no fīrudonōto" (高梨豊　光のフィールドノート) / "Yutaka Takanashi: Field Notes of Light". National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo, 2009. * "Yutaka Takanashi: Photography 1965-74". Galerie Priska Pasquer (Cologne), 2010. * "Tokyo-E", Le Bal, Paris 18e Bibliographie * Toshi e (都市へ, "To the city"). And Tōkyōjin nōto (東京人ノート). Izara Shobō, 1974. * Machi (町, "Town"). Tokyo: Asahi Shinbun, 1977. * Shin Oku no hosomichi (新おくのほそ道) * Tōkyōjin 1978-1983 (東京人 1978〜1983). Tokyo: Shoshi Yamada, 1983. * Takakura Ken shashinshū Eizō 25 (高倉健写真集 映像25) 1983. * Miyako no kao (都の貌) / Visages of a Metropolis. Tokyo: IPC, 1989. ISBN 4-87198-796-5. * Menbō yakujo: Jinbutsu shashin kuronikuru (面目躍如人 物写真クロニクル　1964～1989). Tokyo: Heibonsha, 1990 * Hatsukuni (初國) / Pre-Landscape. Tokyo: Heibonsha, 1993. * Chimeiron (地名論) / Genius Loci, Tokyo. Tokyo: Mainichi Communications, 2000. * Raika no me (ライカな眼). Tokyo: Mainichi Communications, 2002. * Nosutarujia (ノスタルジア) / Nostalghia. * Kakoi machi (囲市) / Kakoi-machi. Tokyo: Creo, 2007. * Photography 1965–1974. Berlin: Only Photography, 2010. * Yutaka Takanashi: Toshi-e. Books on Books Errata Editions, 2010. Galerie *Site Fotonoma (japonais) Category:Naissance en 1935 Category:Photographe japonais